


Lie Ren's Cooking

by softSnowdrop



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, No Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softSnowdrop/pseuds/softSnowdrop
Summary: Ficlet / Fic request from Tumblr, specifically a kinda backstory as to why Lie Ren loves to cook.





	Lie Ren's Cooking

                “Your father should be back soon,” An gave her son's hand a gentle tug as she continued her way—leaving behind the window of one of the local pastry shops. “So--”

                “Soon enough to help us with dinner?” Ren eagerly moved along next to her once she mentioned his father, his eyes lit up with nothing but innocent excitement and joy. The thought was enough to make him forget the lotus-shaped cupcakes and the three-tiered-cake sitting in the window.

                “That's what he thought this morning,” She smiled at him; when he ran forward ahead of her—onto the path that they typically took home—her expression softened, and a quiet laugh escaped her lips. “Lie, wait—we haven't gotten everything that we need.”

                “Can I please go home early, mother?” Ren stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, his expression slowly dropping. “I want to get started on dinner before you get home.”

                “Go ahead and start on the bread?” His mother smiled, rolling her eyes slightly at herself—she could never resist his requests when he flashed her his own signature brand of puppy-dog eyes. “I'll be home in about an hour.”

                “Thank you!”

 

                It hadn't even been a week since he had been smiling and cooking with his parents—and now here he was, a small camp in the forest for survivors of Kuroyuri.

                He wasn't alone—obviously not, seeing as the small band slept in tents, looking for their next home—somewhere far away from the disaster that took place. But aside from the small, seemingly fragile girl that slept with her back pressed to his, he felt almost entirely alone.

                “Ren,” She murmured quietly. “Are you awake?”

                “I haven't slept...”

                “I'm kinda hungry.” She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking down at him. “Can we get something to eat?”

                Ren raised himself, scanning over the camp—everyone had gone to bed most likely hours before, he just hadn't noticed—but there was a slowly-dying fire. “Yeah—Of course.”

                He had been the one cooking for her ever since they paired together in Kuroyuri—she had said that she never actually had a “home-cooked meal”, not until Ren had made food for the two of them.

                He had already loved cooking—even with his wounds still fresh from losing both of his parents _and_ his home in one night, it brought him comfort—but now he had a purpose. It made his newfound friend happy, it had made her smile and laugh—though sheepishly at first—to talk over a shared meal, and he enjoyed seeing her spring to life.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get any other fic/ficlet requests, they'll probably be uploaded separately. Tysm for this one!!!


End file.
